


Life Happens (When you're busy making plans)

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Series: Family Matters Verse One-Shots and Drabbles [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Family Matters verse. Takes place Kurt's junior year of college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Happens (When you're busy making plans)

Blaine tries to be quiet as he gets home, his feet aching and his chest heaving from his intense run. He makes his way to the kitchen, body still thrumming with anger. Even after gulping down two glasses of ice water, he still feels sick from it; maybe he’ll try to go to the gym later to try and work it out on the punching bag- being angry isn’t going to do any good.  
He hears Kurt come into the kitchen, and when he turns around, he’s caught off guard by how fragile he looks, dressed in one of Blaine’s sweatshirt and hair mussed.  
“Can you just hold me right now?” Kurt asks quietly, and Blaine feels his whole body sag in relief; last night, Kurt had flinched away from his touch and to have him ask to be held- it feels like the weight of the world has been lifted off of him.  
“Of course,” Blaine tells him, striding towards him and wrapping him in a tight embrace. “I’m right here, baby.”  
“Daddy,” he chokes out, burying his face into Blaine’s shoulder as his body wracks with a sob.  
“I’m right here,” Blaine repeats.  
When Kurt start to pulls away, Blaine can’t help but draw him in close so he can kiss him. “Breakfast?”  
Kurt shakes his head. “I’m not hungry.”  
“You didn’t eat when you came in last night,” Blaine argues. “And I have dough that is finishing rising.”  
“Sticky buns?” Kurt asks, perking up a bit.  
“Your favorite.”  
Kurt presses a soft kiss to Blaine’s cheek. “Thank you…do you mind if I go take a shower?”  
Blaine shoos him back upstairs, washing his hands and rolling out the dough. Once he has the pan in the over and a pot of coffee brewing, he heads upstairs.  
“Do you mind if I hop in there with you?” he asks, peeking around the shower curtain.  
“I hope you don’t mind how hot it is,” Kurt replies, shifting to make room for Blaine. “Wash my hair for me?”  
“Of course,” Blaine tells him, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck and grabbing the shampoo bottle.  
“I’m sorry for the way I acted last night,” Kurt says quietly as Blaine rinses the lather from his hair. “It wasn’t fair to you.”  
Blaine massages a dollop of conditioner into Kurt’s hair. “I understand that you were upset. I get it.”  
“No,” Kurt objects, turning to face him. “I wasn’t upset with you- I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”  
“It’s okay,” Blaine promises, pressing a kiss to his mouth.  
Kurt opens his mouth to argue, but Blaine quickly kisses him to keep him quiet.  
“Breakfast is going to be ready soon, and we’re probably going to run out of hot water,” he says, tilting Kurt’s head back into the spray to rise him hair.  
A gentle smile crosses Kurt’s face. “I know when you’re trying to shut me up.”  
“Wash my back for me?” 

He waits until Kurt’s eaten three sticky buns to ask.  
“So, what exactly happened?”  
Kurt pauses in raising his coffee to his lips. “I- there was an argument between me and Kenny.”  
“About?”  
A dull thud resounds through the room as Kurt sets his mug on the table. “Blaine,” he starts to stay.  
“You’re supposed to be in Vermont, Kurt. You showed up at midnight, too upset to speak or to even let me touch you,” Blaine says bluntly.  
“I know,” Kurt agrees weakly. “I just- can we move this to the bedroom?”  
“I won’t be distracted by sex.”  
“That wasn’t my intention,” Kurt tells him, mouth quirking into a smile. “If we’re going to talk about this, I just want to curl up in bed, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
Kurt slips his hand into Blaine’s, clutching to him as they head back upstairs.  
“Good?” Blaine asks once Kurt’s back is pressed snug against his chest.  
“Kenny and I fought. We were all at Lil’s parent’s cabin and he started in on you again.”  
Blaine resists the urge to express his disdain; he’s never understood Kenny’s issue with his and Kurt’s relationship.  
“He told me he was sick of watching me waste my time with someone because I was ‘too afraid to go after something better’. And then he told me he thought that I should give him a chance.” Kurt pauses, his fingers tracing over Blaine’s wrists. “He told me that if I couldn’t give him that, we wouldn’t be friends anymore.”  
“I’m sorry,” Blaine apologizes, pulling Kurt even closer.  
“I’m not. I’m mad- Kenny has been my friend since the beginning of freshman year and it feels like he was just waiting for me to…I don’t even know- to fall in love with him?” Kurt sniffs. “And now that he knows there’s no chance I’m not even worth his time.”  
Blaine doesn’t know what to say; he’s so upset for Kurt. “I love you.”  
“I know. I love you, too,” Kurt tells him, looking at Blaine over his shoulder.  
“So, you just left?””  
“I couldn’t be there anymore; he told me he was moving out at the end of the week and not to expect to see him anymore, and I just needed to get out of there. And home seemed like the perfect place to go.” He winces. “Also, please don’t get angry when you see how much the charge for a last minute flight was.”  
A surprised laugh tumbles out of Blaine’s mouth. “Are you staying here until the end of spring break?”  
“I am.”  
Blaine hums appreciatively. “Small price to pay, in that case,” he teases, kissing him softly.  
A small yawn slips from Kurt’s mouth. “I think I’ll take a nap,” he tells Blaine, curling up to him. “I didn’t sleep very well last night.”  
“We’ll have a lazy day,” Blaine proposes, tugging the blankets up over them.  
“You know,” Kurt says a few moments later, the words slow with sleep, “I think I could make it through anything as long as I knew I’d be able to come home to you when it was over.”  
Blaine doesn’t answer, just presses a kiss to the top of Kurt’s head. 

 

They spend the afternoon drifting in and out of sleep and having sex; Blaine’s missed Kurt underneath him, naked and wanting.  
He wakes again in the early evening, his stomach empty and reminding him to eat. Pressing his lips to Kurt’s shoulder, he slips out of bed and makes his way downstairs to make them something to eat. It doesn’t take long for him to pull something together, and once it’s ready, he goes to wake Kurt.  
“Oh, you’re awake.”  
Kurt gives him a smile from the bed. “I was wondering where you went to.”  
“I made dinner,” Blaine explains, helping Kurt up.  
Kurt digs into his meal with gusto, not complaining when Blaine heaps a second helping onto his plate.  
“I’m going to have to move,” he announces as Blaine refills his glass.  
“What? Why?” Blaine startles, water sloshing over the side of the glass.  
“I can’t afford the apartment by myself.”  
Blaine takes his seat. “I can help you pay your rent until the lease runs out.” He already helps Kurt with the rent; it wouldn’t be a hardship to pay more.  
“No,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “I appreciate the offer, but I don’t think I even want to live there anymore.”  
“Hey,” Blaine soothes, taking Kurt’s hands in his own. “We’ll figure something out.”  
“I know,” Kurt says, giving Blaine’s hands a squeeze.  
They finish their dinner in near silence, enjoying being together.  
“Don’t I get dessert, daddy?” Kurt asks as Blaine puts their dishes in the sink, eyes wide with faux-innocence.  
“Well, you have been such a good boy for me,” Blaine answers, voice low and teasing. “Did you have something in mind?”  
Kurt sinks down to his knees, fingers working Blaine’s pants down to his thigh and stroking over his rapidly hardening cock. “I can think of something,” Kurt says, mouthing at his over the fabric.  
“Kurt,” Blaine groans, leaning against the counter. “Kurt-“  
“Let me take care of you, daddy,” Kurt whimpers, looking up at Blaine, and then he’s peeling Blaine’s underwear down and sinking his mouth over his cock, and Blaine is gone.

**  
Kurt’s already awake and on his computer when Blaine wakes up in the morning.  
“Morning,” Kurt greets him, leaning over to kiss him.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Looking for a new apartment.”  
Blaine pushes himself into a sitting position. “Oh.”  
Kurt nods, clicking onto a new listing. “Yeah. The sooner I figure this out, the better.”  
Blaine watches as Kurt reads the ad, thinking. “How would you feel about a roommate?”


End file.
